Evil Angel
by Kuriny Leiko
Summary: "You trusted me, Deidara. THAT was your mistake. You thought, what? That I actually care about you? Or this stupid organization? We're ninja. Assassins. Grow the fuck up. I WANTED y'all to think that I'm trustful and you were stupid to believe so. Information. That is all I was here for. Thanks for getting me in, Pein. Now get outta my way before I kill all of you." AU & OC.
1. Prologue prt 1- An Almost Perfect Escape

**Before word. ****PLEASE READ**

**Oh, harro. Nice to meet you. How are you doing? Good?Average? Terrible? Well, I should care, but right now I'm alil anxious because, um, this is gonna be my first fanfiction. Please be nice.**

**I started writing bits for this story for the first time when I was 9 years old. And they are mostly crap. But I rewrote bits, and started typing everything up properly recently. I am warning you, reader; if for some unknown reason you end up actually liking this story (-dramatic gasp-), you'll have to be patient, because I'm very lazy.**  
**Also, English isn't my first language, and although I've been using it for years now, and I shouldn't have an excuse, there might be some spelling mistakes. Please help out by pointing them to me. I'll give you cookies.**

**But enough about my crappy life. For now xD.**

**This story is going to be 90% AU and OC. And maybe (hopefully not) some OCC scenes. If you don't know what this means, here's a lil definition I pulled off Yahoo answers.**  
**"OC = "original character", that author of fanfiction has inserted into the story. This character typically doesn't exist in the work that the fanfic is being based on. **  
**AU = "alternate universe", where the story is NOT exactly as it was in the book/movie. It could be another state, time period, plannet, etc.**

**Just for good measure, OOC = "out of character", when someone tweaks the main characters from the original work too much, often to the point where it annoys the reader."**

**Brief instructions to help you out, because I'm a very weird and confusing person.**

**1)Lady Hanaka. Oh my GAWD, if you don't know her, you HAVE to read some of her stories on fanfiction. She is absolutely AMAZING. Although she stopped writing. And she left everything on HIATUS (unfinished). SHAME on her. And if you are THEE Lady Hanakareading this, holy SHIT, I'm honored. But my point is,she actually did more than inspire me. SO if you do read her stories and you see scenes in mine that are very suspiciously familiar, PLEASE don't kill me. I will acknowledge her every time, I promise. It's just that her fiction is soooo good. Too good. Which leads me to my second point.**

**2)Tomokazu. This is an actual spoiler alert so if you are familiar to this character (belonging to Lady Hanaka,ofc), it is my duty to say that he's not mine! But I did need someone like him in my fic, and then I read her story (trilogy, actually) and I knew he was perfect. I hope I'm not breaking any laws or something. I promise I'll try to keep him like he was created. There's even a pic on google.**

**3)MY OC's. This is very important, so pay , I will be using other people's character's LOOKS. ONLY LOOKS. And this is for you guys to get references. I will be posting pictures (many pics :P) but I will put the source and if I can find them, and the original authors. Or creators, whatever. So for now, some of my credits are for: Sawaii Hitomi, Ren Hibiki(who's name shall remain the same). Then ShikoHatake, Ayame Mashiba, and Ayumi (google them please) will all be the same character. It may seem confusing, but please bear with me.**

**4)I will try to stick to the original story as much as I can. To a point. I haven't actually made a timeline for my fic(terrible decision), so it might be just a little confusing. For me.**

**5)I don't know how often I'll update. Hopefully once a week.**

**6)This story will be written from 1st and 3rd person's point of view. Separate/different times (hours, days, etc) or ideas will be separated by this:**

* * *

**7)This story will include the following original story's (Naruto pre, and shippuden) characters: ALL. xDD**

**8)That's it. Please comment with any suggestions, reviews or questions.**

**I'll start putting my Intro/Prologue together later tonight. Or tomorrow.**

**Oh, and another thing. This will be typed off an Ipad, on an App called "Rich Text Editor", so if the page layout is weird, I'll edit chapters once I get on my PC. I do this because I will probably work on this at school.**

**Love you all :P**

**-Kuriny**

* * *

**And now for da storyy : Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto (duh). (in case you haven't read the above) I do own "Feline-chan" though xD. Anyway, I also do not own Tomokazu. He is the property of Lady Hanaka. If any of you read her stories, you'll recognize some of the passages below. Pretty please don't kill me (and if you are Lady Hanaka, holy crap! I feel so honored) it's just that he was so well described and… I don't know, ok? Also, I tried to keep him as much as I could to the original one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prologue-**_

* * *

Pain was such a small word compared to what I felt.

"Tell me, sweetheart," he purred again. "Tell me and it will be over."

But I kept my bloody lips sealed. Because I knew he was lying.

If I told him, he would kill me.

But he needed me alive in order to get the piece of information. So I knew she wasn't going to die, but at the moment, it was all I could wish for. I tried dragging the process because hey, maybe I could bleed to death. And get a concussion. Or lose all my memory.

I don't know how long it's been. But in all, I knew for certain that it's been days, if not weeks that I haven't eaten properly, or had more than 4 hours' sleep.

_I bet he tried everything he knew._

Acid. Nerve burning. Fire. Poison. From electrocution and knifes dug deep to cut tendons. Suffocation and threats. Drugs. From nerve burning and beatings to boiling hot water and ice baths. From choking to bone breaking. From physical to mental torture. Injections that triggered the most unbearable physical pain. Starvation and little sleep. Drinking water? There was rain dripping on the walls.

But no. The little 15 year old he's stuck babysitting decided to play tough.

I had to give it to him, though. He really was good at torture. I never felt like this before.

And now his new tactic was to release all pain at once, leaving me sore but relieved and then suddenly he would go back to his fucking jutsu and all I could do is not cry out loud from the pain.

I gritted my teeth to muffle a scream. The only weakness I alowed him to see. Crying was out of the question. I merely trembled, but it was simply because I was cold. Freezing, to be precise.

Sometimes I forgot why I even tried. Why did I just stand here, frozen? What was the point? Because maybe, just maybe, it would all end. But then I look in his disgusting snake eyes and that brought me back to reality. The same snake eyes as Orochimaru's.

Fucking _incredible_.

Yeah, it snapped me awake. Because I would never imagine the man that used to be my sensei could be so sick in the head and do this to kids. Tomokazu? He was what? One, maybe two years older than me? Oh, but it wasn't as if I didn't blame him. At his age he should already be aware of what is right and what isn't.

And I kept telling myself that it had to end sometime. Because sooner or later he would give up. But unfortunately for me, he seemed to have picked later.

"_Tell me!_" he hissed, punching my jaw, dislocating it and throwing me in the wall. I fell to the floor, but wouldn't allow myself to lay face down. Instead I opened my mouth and more blood came out.

He looked at me expecting me to talk. I started laughing which took him by surprise.

...

"I feel so sorry for people like you, Tomokazu."

His reaction was almost funny. He screamed in frustration, literally screamed and stormed out of the room.

...

"Finally," I whispered as I sank to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as he followed his partner down the narrow hallway. The stanch of human waste and decompose was making his eyes water slightly. He kept his gaze fixed on an invisible point in front of him, but once or twice he accidently darted his eyes on what laid around him.

Men, women and children. All starving, screaming, in pain and injured. Most were begging at the two men, pleading for help and trying to reach them through the iron bars. Others simply laid down, motionless.

"Man, this is so fucked up," Kisame hissed under his breath.

Itachi remained silent, but his partner sensed that he agreed.

"Ah," someone purred from behind them. "Welcome!"

The man and the boy turned to face the Snake Man. He looked exactly the same as before.

"Please excuse me, I wasn't expecting you to be so punctual," he laughed, tearing some blood-stained gloves off his pale hands.

"Exactly when did you become so fanatic about the idea of owning a torture house?" Kisame groaned. Itachi shot him a look.

"A torture house?" Orochimaru repeated. "I never thought about it that way. Yes, I suppose it is, from a certain point of view. However..." He mussed, leading them through another hall. He suddenly stopped and turned to face the two.

"Isn't that why the Akatsuki hired me?" He smirked.

A small buzzer went off in Orochimaru's pocket and he reached in to get it. He pulled out a small earpiece.

"One moment, please," he excused himself and hooked the ear bud around his ear.

"Yes, what is it?"

Itachi absent mindedly focused chakra in his ear to hear the conversation.

"... _getting seriously fed up with this bitch! I still have nothing_..."

"I have company," Orochimaru muttered.

"..._I don't give a single fuck! It's been 7 hours straight, I've used all my chakra and she's seriously pissing me off_..."

"Keep it up."

"..._can't I just get rid of her?_..."

"Not yet. Move the set over," Orochimaru instructed.

"... _Wait a sec_."

There was a muffled noise.

"…_Ok, she can hear you_..."

"If you don't cooperate, I'll personally come down there," Orochimaru said quietly.

A rusty female voice replied softly.

"... _I'm_ terrified..."

Pause.

"..._Tell this asshole that he's wasting my time_..."

"..._CRASH_..."

Orochimaru sighed and yanked his ear piece off.

"Girl is on her period?" Kisame asked.

"No. She refuses to cooperate."

"Ha. Maybe the guy sucks at his job?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"He never took on a task without finishing it successfully."

"Until now."

Itachi cleared his throat, reminding his partner about their current position.

"Yes, of course," Orochimaru smirked turning to face him. "My, how've grown, Itachi," he said to the young man who remained expressionless.

"We are not here to socialize," Kisame groaned.

"Tell me, Itachi. How is your Sharingan?"

"Hn."

"Ah, that's good."

Kisame raised his eyebrows questionably.

"I was thinking of..-"

He was cut off by Kisame grabbing Samehada and pointing it at his throat.

"We are not here to socialize," he repeated.

"Yes, yes of course," he laughed. "Please follow me."

* * *

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Orochimaru grinned.

"How much, again?" Kisame insisted.

"Hm...100,000."

Kisame gave a loud laugh.

"Nah, absolutely not. It's shit. Change it," he said.

"No."

"Then we have no business here," Itachi said quietly.

"Yeah. And now we'll have to kill you for wasting our time," Kisame added.

Orochimaru merely grinned.

"I cannot change the price since I was not the one who imposed it. However..."

There was a short pause.

"I can double it if Itachi is willing to help out on an interrogation."

Kisame turned to look at the boy, eyebrows raised. He hadn't known his partner for very long, and considering the boy's age and preference of isolation, the only times the two interacted were during missions. Yet, Kisame believed the vague frown was due to the fact that Itachi did not enjoy spilling blood. Or killing. But it was only a theory, and the older missing-nin knew he would probably never grasp the real reason for his actions.

He turned to look at the disgusting Snake-Man.

"You'll double it?"

"Correct."

"When do you want it done?" Kisame wanted to know.

"As soon as possible, of course. Now even, if you agree."

"Uchiha-san?"

…

Itachi merely "Hn'ed".

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Kisame asked under his breath.

Itachi exhaled a little louder than necessary hearing his partner address his former sensei in such casual manner. Former or not, evil or simply sick, he was still his old sensei, even if he would never admit it any more. Itachi knew that by the time he hit 13, he had surpassed Orochimaru. But he was still older than both of them, possibly combined, so Kisame needed to treat him with respect.

"The "deal" has been already been given to you," Orochimaru said quietly.

"No, I meant what's the deal with this woman? Why pay so much for some information?"

Orochimaru frowned. A deep, almost dangerous frown.

"I cannot discuss this with Akatsuki."

Kisame stopped walking at the same time as Itachi.

"Then he can't help you. We need to know what we're gonna expect."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes or huff. He knew that Kisame didn't have any objections and that he was merely curious, something natural to the giant. His curiosity often put them both at risk, but as long as they could gather extra information, Kisame knew that Itachi would not get in his way.  
So Itachi nodded, much to his partner's pleasure.

"Yes, that is correct."

Orochimaru sighed, exasperated.

"Very well. I will try to keep it brief."

The two men waited for the Snake to talk. Or to be specific, one of them did and the other simply looked like he was paying attention when he was actually quietly scanning the area. They were surrounded by enemy shinobi after all, so one of them had to keep watch.

"We took her in precisely one year ago," Orochimaru said, starting to walk. The two followed.

"She holds precious information which I cannot share with either of you. I hope you can respect that."

Kisame huffed.

"That information is... _unique_. And only after all our interrogation methods failed, did we understand how important it is."

There was a pause.

"The girl is stubborn," Orochimaru sighed. "Very stubborn. She always was."

"Girl?" Kisame grinned.

"Yes. I wouldn't consider a 15 year old girl a woman yet."

"15?" he spat.

"Hai."

...

...

A 15 year old. A 15 year old _girl_. That was who Itachi had been asked, no, forced, to interrogate. Girls are innocent creatures by nature, and most change at this age. That is when they see the world as it really is. Some make it through, yet the experiences and traumas change them. It destroys their innocence. Others, on the other hand can be left broken, never to be fixed again. And most of them are a combination of the two outcomes.

You couldn't see it on his face though, but his jaw was clenched ever so slightly as Orochimaru gave him instructions on how he wanted it to be done.

He was to ask her twice to give the information willingly. If she refused, Itachi could use anything he wanted. It could be just plain Sharingan, Mangekyou or even Tsukuyomi. If that wasn't going to work for whatever reason and her mental barrier (one of Orochimaru's theories) wasn't broken, Itachi had to destroy it manually.

Which meant getting the information but killing the girl.

* * *

Tomokazu was sitting casually in a metal chair facing the bloody form. She was looking away, not meeting his eyes. He grinned slightly. Because although he failed his task, he knew that the girl would be forever affected by him. Just how much, that was for him to find out. He stood up and grinned even more as he felt her stiffen.

_Why am I not dead?_

He moved closer to the frozen form and squatted down until he was face to face with her. She turned to growl at him. He ignored her and reached his hand forward. She stiffened, expecting a slap. But he never did. Instead, he simply stoked her cheek, causing dried blood to peel off and fall to the dirty floor. She stared at him in shock. His fingers were so warm compared to her cold face, they burned.

_Oh, fucking God. What's he gonna do? Rape me?_

At the thought, 1000 ways of suicide flew into her head.

_I'll bite my tongue in half._

_I'll bite his dick off._

_I'll bang my head in the wall so hard, it'll crack open._

_I'll stop breathing._

_I'll…  
_  
But as he kissed her neck, her mind went blank.

_Please dear God. If you exist, help me.  
_  
He chuckled as he felt her squirm. He drew a sharp breath and took out a knife. She sighed, relieved. Because a knife was just so much better than what she had visualized.

_Damn imagination._

"Oh, no, Feline-chan. Don't worry, I wasn't going to end it," he purred.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Since you have a special guest coming over to help me out, I thought I would have a little pleasure in finally making you scream."

_Why am I not dead?_

"Piss off," she mumbled hoarsely.

He chuckled.

"No, no. Bad little Feline." he said sweetly. "I think I found out your little weakness."

_Please dear Lord. Don't let me show any expression! Don't give him the pleasure._

"Unimpressed?" he asked, surprised. "Hmm…"

He reached out and placed the sharp blade on her cheek.

"Do you know what really turns me on?"

Silence.

He pulled the knife down gently; causing blood to erupt from her already cut face.

"Blood," he murmured. "It's simply amazing."

He paused and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her towards him. He repositioned the knife on her pale, bruised arm.

"Feline-chan, I just realized something," he murmured, a slight confused look on his face. "You never told me your name."

She sighed and tried to pull her arm away from his iron grip. Useless.

"What is your name?" he asked again.

He was rewarded with silence.

"I can always ask Orochimaru-sama, you know," he warned.

"A name isn't going to tell you anything," she whispered.

"You're wrong," he said.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not to worry. I'll simply make you never forget my name," he grinned as he started cutting her arm.

But they weren't straight lines… What was he doing? Drawing his face on her skin? She looked down to try to make sense of his movements but all she could see was blood flowing out.

"Wanna see?" he smirked.

He ripped a corner of her worn-put pants and with a quick move of his hand, he whipped the blood away. It reappeared almost instantly after doing so, but it was enough for her to see.

He had written his name. Carved it in her skin.

How much chakra? She wondered weakly. How much will it take to heal it and get rid of it?

More than you have.

She dropped her head.

_Why am I not dead?_

"Yes, I was right," he chuckled. "I am very turned on right now."

She froze at his words.

A fraction of a second later, he was licking blood off her neck. She tried to back away from him, but she couldn't exactly do that with a wall behind her.

A small beeping sound made him back away, frowning.

He took out the small devise and stared at the screen.

"Damn, I was just starting to enjoy this," he muttered. He turned to look at the shaking girl.

"You were wrong, little Feline. Names do count."

She stared at him, suddenly exhausted.

"It's been fun, but it looks like an Uchiha will come down and take my place. Nice knowing ya," he laughed. He got up and started walking away.

"W-what?" she whispered.

Tomokazu turned and saw her eyes wide open and a horrified expression on her face. He frowned, confused.

"Ok," he admitted. "It wasn't nice knowing you. You made my life hell but-"

"Uchiha?" her voice broke.

"Yeah. So what? Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard of Itachi Uchiha before. I will seriously consider falling to the ground, laughing my ass off."

But he could see she wasn't listening. Her eyes fogged up and her hands started shaking. She clumsily curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes tight.

He laughed.

"Scared?"

But the only response he got was a muffled sniff.

"Good luck, Feline-chan," he laughed louder as he went out, shaking his head, leaving her alone in the dark room.

* * *

_Oh Kami._

_..._

_Please._

_..._

_Please, no._

_..._

_Not now._

_..._

_He can't… Not when I'm like this._

_..._

_Weak._

_..._

_Not when I'm weak._

_..._

_When I'm this useless._

_..._

_When I'm this broken._

_..._

_When I'm way past caring about living or dying._

_..._

_Not when he can… When he can overpower me this easily._

_..._

_Not when I'm a failure._

_..._

_Sharingan._

_..._

_Why am I not dead?_

_..._

_It would be easier if I were dead._

_..._

_But then he'd see that I failed._

...

I curled up tighter, trying to preserve some body heat, resting my chin on my bruised knees, ignoring the pain. Pain didn't matter now. Something stirred deep in my head.

_-_**_No, don't you _****dare****_ cry. What's the matter with you?_**_-_

_..._

_What?_

_Kobe. My Inner._

_-_**_Yeah, missed me?_**_-_

_I hate you._

_-_**_Listen to me. Are you listening?_**_-_

_I hate Tomokazu._

_-_**_You need to move. Now_**_-_

_I hate Orochimaru._

_-_**_He'll kill you. You need to get out of here_**_-_

_I hate Konoha._

_-_**_Me too, Hot Stuff, me too. But right now, please, you need to get up_**_-_

_I hate you too, Kobe. You left me here._

_Alone._

_Just like they did._

_**I'm part of your mind. You left me stuck in there**__-_

_No. I made you real. I touched your hair._

_**You're right. And you can touch it again. You can touch Tara's. She's here with me**__-_

_Tara's dead. They all are._

_**No. You taught her to be strong, remember? She's about two miles away from you. We all are**__-_

_No. I don't want Tara._

_I don't want you, either._

_You all forgot me._

_You all left me here._

_To die._

_No, it is worse than dying._

_**Hey, listen to me**__-_

_No. Get outta my head. You're not real._

_**-We're connected**__-_

...

_Not anymore.  
_

_..._

Silence.

…

"I don't need anyone."

* * *

"Last cell on the left."

Orochimaru was close to jumping up and down from the excitement. Itachi simply hn'ed and went down the dark, narrow corridor. Kisame was told to wait in another room, much to Itachi's relief, and Orochimaru turned around, leaving him alone.

The only sounds were the ones of uneven breathing and a weak heartbeat. Neither belonged to Itachi.

"Hey, Uchiha."

Itachi didn't turn around to face his teammate. He knew that he would come anyway sooner or later.

"Your Sensei is very stupid, by the way."

Itachi ignored him. He tried to identify the chakra signature belonging to his target, but it was too weak. Transparent. He couldn't even identify the sex, so it was a plus that Orochimaru had told them it was a female.

"Look, 100,000 is actually more than we need. If you want to leave, I'm right behind you."

Itachi frowned slightly.

What was Kisame saying? Was he trying to comfort him?

"Seriously, let's just get the hell outta here. I'm going to puke any second from the smell."

Nice save, Fish Face.

But Itachi shook his head slightly. Curiosity overtook him and even if he wasn't going to do anything, he would at least take a look at this girl. If she managed to piss Orochimaru off, then he should at least make a mental note of her.

He took a step forward but stopped at a sound coming from the last cell on the left.

It was a combination of a snarl, growl, hiss, scream and a groan. An animalistic sound. A deep, angry, tired and annoyed sound.

Itachi advanced.

He could now faintly feel the person's chakra. She was in the far right corner, facing the wall.

Itachi stopped in front of the steel bars and squinted his eyes slightly to get used to the dark interior. He sensed Kisame coming behind him.

...

...

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Oh my Gawsh! I can't believe I finally submitted something. Seriously, I've been bitting my nails for the past hour, staring at this darn screen, not knowing with what to start. Hopefully, I can work from here. Please review, it would really help. And I know this is very sketchy, but it's the first chapter! I'LL GET BETTER. And y'all can help. Please.**

**I'll work on the second one and put it up asap. Please bear with me, I really want you to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Which I don't always. It's a pain in the ass. Dx BUT I SHALL BE STRONG.**

**I'm hungry now. At 3am in the morning. Wonderful.**

**See ya,**

**∼Kuriny**


	2. Prologue prt 2- An Almost Perfect Escape

**Alrighto! Second chapter! I've gotta say, when I saw that I had 41 views, butterflies were dancing in my stomach. And so many reviews and likes as well! Added up to 0! Amazing! Nah, I've had done the same. It's cool. I mean, you guys should be confused as heck. I know I'd be. Yes, the girl is completely OC, and if you don't like her, it's not my problem. Suck it up, because she's the main character.**

**Love you guys! Even if you don't love me.**

* * *

…

…

_"Holy shit."_

* * *

One year ago, I was running for my life. Not at full speed, because believe it or not, I actually _wanted_ them to catch me.

And catch me they did.

I remember how during a training session we were all running; Tara and Kobe and the others were somewhere far behind me trying to keep up, but failing miserably. I knew Kobe could easily outrun them, but he was being nice (for some reason) and he was keeping them company.

When I left the village, I managed to get Kobe out of my head. I managed to make my Inner a real person, someone you could physically see and interact with. But because Kobe was simply a chakra supply and nothing more, he was _indestructible_. I mean, think about it. Kobe was, and is, _me. _But he's not an actual person. He could be, sure, if I break the chakra bond that keeps us together. But I didn't want to break it just yet. He was a supply of chakra on which I could rely on anytime. He was also an excellent partner since, well, we thought about things the same. He could do all the dirty work for me, like teach Tara taijutsu and then learn from her ninjutsu, not that I ever used it, and then he could just transfer the information in my head, like a shadow clone.

A "Human Clone" as Tara would tease me. Since I can't cast an _actual_ clone, shadow or otherwise, and Kobe could technically bleed to the point of unconsciousness, Tara nicknamed him a "Human Clone". A killing machine, really.

Sometimes I questioned my decision to bring him to life. He can still read my mind, and whenever he thought I was doing something wrong, he would growl and then scream at me, _in my freaking head_, all the insults he knows. And because he's _me,_ and I know a _lot_ of insults, these scoldings usually took up a lot of time. And energy. And they were annoying.

They were _especially_ annoying since Tara would stare at us (we would both get quiet and stare ahead when we interacted mentally), and she would start laughing at my infuriated expression. That was usually followed by a snarl on my behalf which was supposed to remind her of my position, but she would only laugh lauder and harder. And for some _fucking_ reason, Kobe would turn around and grin at her, obviously enjoying himself and the situation.

Then things would get quiet after I death threatened both, and we'd continue our way. There were times when I considered getting rid of Kobe for good. It shouldn't be impossible, I mean I gave him _life_ for fuck's sake, and the thought kept me sane in those situations.

After a couple of months, we started recruiting people. I can't remember how or why, but in the end, we were stuck with three boys and another girl. All runaways, all starving, all injured, all _annoying_ beyond possible, but all skilled.

_Very _skilled.

The first one we took on was named Yoshi. A little Kobe-looking, with medium dark hair reaching his shoulders, green eyes, average height and a good physical condition. Average intelligence, but his jutsu were nothing to make fun of. He immobilized the victim, and his chakra slowly, and painfully, pulled at your skin, arms, legs, neck and head. If he wanted, he could snap and pull all the body parts right off, leaving the victim shattered in a bloody mess. He likes music, and he often listens to it when he trains.

The second one's name was Dujό. Tall, hair dyed purple (Tara _loved_ the color), olive-skinned, huge muscles popping out and _old._ He had to be at least 5 years older than the rest of us. And it doesn't seem much, but to a group of 14 year olds, a 19 year old seems ancient. He is quiet, absorbed in his own small, primitive world, and _bossy._ And holy _fuck_ does that get on my nerves. He seemed to be taking charge of everything when they welcomed him (I glared instead), telling everyone what to do in a deep, no-nonsense voice, planning our routes, our escape courses and our training schedule.

At first I kept my mouth shut, the giant was a little intimidating, but when he was about to take control of the attack plans and tactics, that was when I put my foot down. In his face. And since then, he absolutely _hates_ me. He never did talk much before, but now he positively ignores me completely. On the other hand, he seems to get on pretty well with Kobe, which makes _no_ sense whatsoever, since, you know, he's _me _in a way. The one person he seems to like is _Tara_, who made it clear that she adores him. He only talks to her about who knows what, and she's the only one allowed to touch his sword. A very big, shiny, long, and sharp sword. Possibly the _only_ big sword he has, if you get my meaning. I eyed up the weapon at first, temped to "borrow" it for a while, but one deadly look from the Purple-head giant made me think I should probably wait.

The last two we took in are twins. Both are spiky-haired blondes, both blue-eyed, both good looking, and both pale. But the resemblance stops there because their personalities are completely opposite.

The boy, Ryuu, from the _first_ time I laid eyes on him, I thought: "_That guy is a complete _dick_."_ And surprise, surprise, I was _right._ He is the biggest douche-bag I ever met, cocky and a show-off. And I came to really love him. Not _in _love, but I loved the attitude. Amazing sense of dark humor which he used in the most _terrible _situations, and the sunniest laugh I ever heard. He's the only one, besides Kobe, who could kinda keep up with me when running. He's slow on blocking, but with the speed he directs his attacks with, he usually doesn't need to. On the other hand, he's _lazy._

I swear the only reason we ever took breaks during our journeys was for him. So he could take a nap. Which he did seven times per day. He's weapon, just like Tara's, is crystal. But _unlike_ Tara's, his is blue. Blue crystal is smaller, faster, and sharper and it drains the user's chakra, but after impact he or she regains whatever the opponent lost.

Yuko, his sister, is similar to a flower. Small, sweet and innocent. She's the nicest person I ever met which made me weary of her. Nice people are dangerous. She's the type of person that shouldn't be allowed to be a kunoichi. Too soft. Too emotional. Too _weak._ And the thing that pisses me is the fact that she _knows_ it. Standard academy skills and nothing more.

When I asked her why she became a ninja, she answered shyly that it was so she could get stronger. I laughed in her face before I could stop myself, and told her truthfully that if she didn't step up her game, she'd either be killed in battle or _I'd_ kill her personally. She gasped and ran off, possibly crying. Ryuu turned and hissed dangerously at me although he knew what I said was true, and I responded by shrugging and going back to reading a scroll. He marched up to me and growled that I ever laid a finger on his sister, he'd rip me open. I raised my eyebrows, amused, and stood up abruptly. He was a little taller than me, but I glared better. I asked him if that was a threat, glad to see _someone_ with a backbone, and I thought that maybe I could throw some punches that day. But of course Tara _had_ to shout at him to sit his ass down and be quiet. I smirked and he frowned, and that was the end of that.

I didn't trust any of them, mainly because Yoshi was weird, the giant a dick, and the twins were twins. Siblings in general are different from everyone else. And even Tara. I trusted her, yes, but only to a certain point.

I wonder what happened to them. Were they still a group? What did they do in a year?

And until I was… _taken,_ I was still on a mission from Konoha. The old man assigned me an anbu mission, which was to find Orochimaru's location and report from within. When I reached him, I was to send a signal to Konoha, and ambu would come and pull me out, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to do it myself (they were right).

And I was stupid to take it because;

First mistake: It was (considered) a B-rank mission.

_It was actually an _S-rank.

Second mistake:They assigned a jounin.

_They sent 13-year-old me to do it._

Third mistake: I had already left the village, and had no communication.

_I needed full contact with Konoha._

Fourth mistake: I was alone.

_I needed backup and I got none._

No backup.

They just left me there.

I could have died, but they didn't give a shit. I was just a small little 13-year-old girl, right? A jounin. Replaceable. Who cares if she's tortured…no, scratch that. Who cares if she's _killed_ and bought back alive every day for the next year? Killed in the most painful way, twisted, burnt, shocked, drowned, starved, beaten, cut, poisoned, broken, choked, ripped, thrown and then left to die? Then the cycle would repeat the next day? For the next year?

_Lovely._

All this for a piece of information? A couple of words, really. But _noo.._ The girl was too just too _stupid_ and too _hopeful_ to reveal this; in case it would mean that the retarded, arrogant, piece of _fucking_ SHIT of a village would be harmed.

Talk about noble.

And most would say that it was worth it?

Ha-ha.

No.

It would be _worth_ it, if someone would care enough to come to the rescue.

But they didn't.

Which bought me to the present.

* * *

_Which bought me to the present._

Now.

Now, I was in the same room in which he threw me one year ago.

Now, my blood was covering the walls.

Now, my stench from sweat, blood, unwashed body, infection, and dirt hovered in the room.

Now, all my hopes were burnt and shattered, spread on the dirty floor.

Now, I was curled up, trying to preserve any heat left in my body.

Now, I was beyond caring about anything.

Now, I was broken.

Now, I was already dead.

Now, I opened my eyes at the sound of a stranger's deep, gruff voice and looked up slightly without lifting my head.

"Well…um... This certainly is a _mess._"

The accent was so strong, it was almost funny. Who was it, though? There was no way _he_ was here already.

What did he mean a mess? Was he talking about the room? What did he expect? Velvet chairs and a big king-sized bed with satin covers?

I closed my eyes again, trying to sense his chakra with as little as possible from my behalf. I gave a small, defeated sigh when I realized who was standing outside my cell. Kisame Hoshigaki.

So this was it, then. Itachi would interrogate me, get the piece of information, kill me, and Orochimaru would win.

And I would lose.

…

…

…

I would…_lose?_

…

…

…

No.

_Fuck_ that. No, I was getting out of here.

_Now_.

I dug my nails deep in my flesh, causing instant blood to flow out my already sensitive arms and gritted my teeth, waiting.

_Fuck_ Konoha. I hope it burns in hell. And I'll be there, watching as it does.

That was when I realized how much I hated that village. It used me. It pretended to be my home and I fell for it, even though I knew I was an outsider and a bastard without a home. A bastard, because I didn't have a father. Or a mother. An outsider because I'm not exactly from the village. Not really.

"What are you going to do?" Kisame asked. I perked my ears, listening for _his_ voice.

"Nothing. She is in no condition for me to do anything."

He grew. His voice was deeper. Thicker. Smoother. Clearer.

"Alright, let's get outta here."

"Hn."

I frowned; ignoring the pain which this caused on my face, and forced my numbed brain to function. It had been too long since I last thought of any tactic. And right now, I needed an escape plan.

* * *

I had to pinch myself 16 times to keep my eyes from fogging up and my mind from going blank as I painfully and slowly used my head for the first time in over 10 months.

_Come on, think. What can you do?_

Nothing.

_Ok, what _could_ you do? Back then?_

Climb. Squeeze. Run.

Yes, I could definitely run fast back then. What about now though? My stamina had to be ridiculously low, enough for only maybe a couple of minutes of sprinting. But what about my ankle? Could I even _stand_?

I pushed myself onto my knees, try to keep my balance. Of course, this hurt as hell, but I knew that sooner or later my body would numb up from the pain.

Good thing I was in a corner so I could use two walls to push myself up. This took several minutes.

_Hurry up. _

Shut up.

Seriously, how many damned voices do I have in my head?

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming. My ankle was causing too much pain for me to handle. It made my whole leg throb and feel like fire on ice.

_Hurry up. Suck it up and move._

I took a small step forward and I was about to fly crashing back on the floor. No, it was impossible. I couldn't walk, but maybe I could crawl?

I looked up at the ancient air vent. These things went through every room of the base.

Before I could register what I was doing, I was already making my way up by climbing the stone wall. I could hold on, and stick my good foot in the loose panels. Of course, it would help if I had _any _strength left in my arms. The process was long, and very, _very_ painful.

I reached out with a gasp and yanked the metal grate to one side. It fell on the ground with a loud _Crank, _and I held my breath for guards to come and knock me unconscious. Nothing. I reached out once more and gripped onto the sides, trying to pull myself through.

No such luck.

I thought I lost weight, so why couldn't I lift myself up? I lifted my good knee and used it for support. All my joints were rusty, and I lost all my flexibility from staying curled up for so long. Somehow, I managed to bring it up and I hurled myself inside the vent.

Heat slapped me.

At first it was painful. My body wasn't used to such temperatures, and the defrosting process was terrible. My skin hurt and I couldn't move as I melted. It went through my head that I was in a very dangerous situation if someone was to attack. But soon, it started feeling good, so amazingly good, that I couldn't give a fuck if I were to die. I let the heat waves warm me up while I thought of a plan.

Using my teeth, I ripped off a small portion of skin on my upper arm from under my Ambu tattoo, producing a small scroll from inside of my artery. A very slim scroll. I placed my skin back and licked it to stop the bleeding. Opening the scroll and breaking the basic seal, I sighed as a small amount of chakra rushed through my body.

7% chakra.

3% then went into breaking the chakra seal Tomokazu placed on my body.

_Thank you Tara for showing me how to do so with such little chakra. _

I shivered as my chakra pipes unclogged themselves and slowly started generating.

Back to 7%.

I waited three more minutes.

Nope. Still 7%.

_Sigh._

_This will have to be enough for what I need._

I sent chakra down to my ankle to make sure I could actually use it, and I nearly passed out when I realized the damage.

Ok, forget that. Yes, I could run, but it would be too painful. So, using 5%, I numbed my ankle to the point where I could stand without any serious problems. It hurt, yes, but it was considerably better. I could now run, with some difficulty, and I still had some chakra left for stamina.

Very, very little chakra.

And hopefully, my ankle wouldn't fall off while I run. That would be _very_ inconvenient.

Where did they go? To talk to Orochimaru? To get ready?

_MOVE!_

Right.

As if in a dream, I started crawling through the vent, trying not to leave a blood trail. I failed at that. Well, what_ever_. It was dark in those vents _any_way, so it shouldn't've really mattered.

Sometime later, when I was still making my way through the dark metal tunnels, an alarm went off. I ignored it at first; alarms went off _all the time_ here. But then I heard someone should through those speakers on the walls that prisoner 12700159 has absconded. Meaning, the prisoner had escaped.

_I _was prisoner number 12700159.

_Great fucking job._

_Now get OUT._

Oh, yeah. _Great_ plan. And _then_ fucking what, huh?

_It doesn't matter NOW, just get out first!_

Pretty handy, these voices in my head, right? You'd think I'd gone insane this year, and you're absolutely right. But, hey, who _cares_? And if I must say, I'd just got rid of _Kobe._ Who, by the way, is like my _second_ brain. Well, _was._ This one talking was the old Ambu me. I don't know why I still keep that annoying, naïve bitch around.

_Because this naïve bitch is getting you out of here._

Oh. Right.

And then the air vent broke under my weight (which wasn't even that much, really), and I fell to the floor and hit my head.

I pushed myself up on my knees and looked up at the figure standing in front of me, expecting to find Tomokazu's silver, dead eyes.

Instead, I met a pair of slightly surprised onyx.

Which then turned to crimson.

My blood froze when I realized. I quickly looked down to his mouth, since I didn't have enough chakra to block to possible upcoming genjutsu.

Something made me look back up again. Maybe it was because he didn't launch, or do _anything_, but in the end, I understood that he didn't recognize me.

Good.

But as I locked eyes with him, a wave of pain hit me. I couldn't identify it. Could it be nostalgia?

Ridiculous.

But it hurt. It really did. My throat and my chest seemed clogged when I tried to breathe in.

Because this... boy... was somehow responsible for what happened to me. If he hadn't... _betrayed_ me... than maybe I'd have stayed in the village. Safe.

But Akatsuki would have come _anyway_, sooner or later, _even_ if _he_ hadn't joint.

_Oh, so now you're defending him?_

Maybe I am.

_Why? You know you hate him. _

I _don't_. I'm pissed at him, that's for fucking sure, but I don't hate him.

_Still have a crush on him?_

I don't have a _crush_ on Itachi Uchiha. He's too big of an asshole.

_Whatever you say, Sweetheart. _

Don't call me that.

_But you have to agree, he looks..._

Well. He grew. A lot. He stood almost a full head taller than me. He seemed healthy enough and well fed, unlike me. Under that dreadful cloak, I could see his muscles were well toned on his throat, his hair was longer and just as shiny and well groomed. His face was flawless and fucking Perfect. And although his features were a little feminine, there was nothing feminine about Him.

_In other words... _Hawt_. _

No. There's nothing "_hawt_" about those eyes of his. Because despite his Sharingan, his eyes were dead. Gone. That light he always wore was gone. And because of this, and although I knew he had to be 16, maybe 17 at most, he seemed ancient. I don't know what he saw, or what he did, but it aged him. Or better said it aged his _eyes_. But when you kill your whole clan, even I wouldn't be surprised.

And there he stood, watching me. I expected him to recognize _my_ eyes, but thankfully he didn't. Kami, did I look that bad?

_Yeah. Possibly. _

Shut up, you little whore.

I got up and took a shaky step back. He kept watching me. I straightened my back, trying to make myself more confident, but this backfired when my spine cracked loudly. I pursued my lips, annoyed at that little bitch named Karma, but kept my eye contact.

He tensed slightly, getting ready to lounge forward and knock me unconscious.

I put the corner of my thumb in my mouth, biting my nail, a subconscious gesture I started making when thinking of a strategy, and considered my chances of fighting Itachi Uchiha in my condition.

I had to admit, they weren't good.

"Tell me what I want to know."

…

…

I stared at him, eyes wide. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I ended up laughing.

I don't _laugh_.

But I did.

"Look," I rasped, still giggling. "I didn't tell _Tomokazu_, so what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Even after these couple of words, I was slightly out of breath. I wasn't used to talking so much.

In response, he switched to Mangekyō.

_Stall. _

Stall? This is my plan?

_Yes. _

K.

"I will repeat myself one more-"

"Ooh, Scary. Whatcha gonna do? Break my mental block? Yeah. Good _fucking_ luck with that."

He raised his perfect eyebrows. I knew he didn't like when someone overlooked his Sharingan so lightly.

"It's not gonna work, genius."

_He's not convinced. Keep talking!_

"You think I'm retarded? You're only gonna kill me, not get the information. I made sure of it."

"Oh?"

_Good. Change the subject!_

"Tell me, how much is he paying you?"

He didn't say anything.

At this point, I had to start focusing on staying awake.

"I bet it's shit, anyway. He never gives the right price."

"You don't care if I kill you?" he asked.

"Nah, not really. Go ahead."

_Reverse physiology, Uchiha bitch!_

"Tell me, did you and your partner come here _especially_ to see me?"

I needed to get out of there.

...

...

...

Wait, I knew this room. It was the same room from all that time ago. The room in which they first brought me.

That door.

_I know how to get out of here. Here, meaning the base. But how the _fuck_ do I get out if this _room_?_

"Well, I'm honored," I said, smiling. I looked above him at a row of plants in pots. It served as a little indoor ceiling. The plants were on a shelf, right above him. If he'd only take one step forward and they'd fall...

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked, looking around. I turned (turning my back to Uchiha could have gotten me killed), and scanned a wall clock.

6:47 pm.

I'd get out of here in time for dinner.

"So, what's your story?" I asked, walking around the small office. I knew he wanted me to talk, in case I'd accidentally spilled anything he could use.

He didn't say anything, like I expected, and I turned around and pretended to be annoyed.

"Jesus, do you ever say anything?"

"Hn."

"That doesn't count!"

I looked on the desk and saw a steel ball, with the diameter of my palm. I could throw it at the plant shelf and create a diversion. Would I be able to get out in time? If I got _out_, out, then if be free.

Free.

No, stop. Don't think about those things until you actually... Back. Steel ball.

_Can you even lift it? Yeah. Absolutely. _

4% chakra. I'd use 1% to do so, and the rest to get out.

_And then what?_

I don't care.

_K, just checking. _

"What's this?" I asked, making sure I sounded surprised. "Who needs a metal ball?"

_You sound like one of those 15 year blondes. _

That's the point.

"It's called a shot put."

I turned around to look at him, and I wished I hadn't. Confusion and dizziness hit me so suddenly, I had to clutch the corner of the desk for support. I looked up, amused at the fact that he hadn't reacted.

_Ha, you expected him to rush forward and hold you tight?_

"What's a shot put?" I asked evenly and innocently. As if I didn't know.

"Hn."

I sighed.

"Fine, _don't_ tell me."

I reached forward to try to roll it towards me. I pretended it was too heavy to even budge, so I "tried" using my other hand as well. I made some oh-God-it's-so-heavy-I-can-barely-move-it sounds, just for good measure, and I made sure to put in as much body language as I could handle.

I rolled the ball of the end of the table, in my hands, and acted as if the weight was too much for me to handle.

"Tell me," I gasped, wondering if I wasn't overworking it. "Where's Orochimaru?"

"On his way," he assured me.

I grimaced.

"Great," I puffed.

Sudden inspiration.

"Hey, do you think that if I'd hit my head with this hard enough I could kill myself?" I asked, looking down, wonder on my face.

I heard him take a step forward.

...

...

...

_Perfect_.

"You will do no such thing."

"You're worried about me?" I asked, surprised, looking up.

_Yep, he's in the perfect spot. _

He remained silent.

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you something, in return for your ever so much thoughtfulness for my health and well-being," I said sweetly, slowly focusing chakra in my legs. So slowly, that even _he_ wouldn't be able to sense it. Not even with his Sharingan.

I looked down at the ball.

…

…

Then I looked back up.

"I was actually lying. I know what a shot put is."

…

…

And then I threw it at an impossible speed, aiming perfectly at the plant shelf.

He continued staring at me, in complete disbelief, probably not understanding what the fuck just happened.

He didn't move out of the way, even if he did see it coming.

...

...

...

...

And then wood, dirt, and leaves went crashing down onto him.

* * *

...

I was out the door, without looking back, running. I could hear his cloak behind me, meaning that he was following me. And because I knew Itachi Uchiha was fast, I couldn't stop to catch my breath.

Soon, I reached an intersection of halls, and on my left, guess who! Not one, not two, but _three_ very deadly ninja were staring at me! _Such_ a lovely surprise!

And yes, I'm being sarcastic. If you couldn't tell, you might be a little stupid.

Without stopping, I took the right turn, and I felt them all running. Six pairs of feet. I felt one stay behind. There was probably shouting, threatening and demanding, but my ears were on fire, so I couldn't hear anything.

I felt alive.

_Run, byatch, run!_

I pushed myself into a full sprint when I felt Tomokazu right behind me. I couldn't look back, because I knew fear would paralyze me.

I felt Itachi outrun Tomokazu, but I knew that he couldn't keep up with me.

At the next intersection, I took a right. At this point, I felt Itachi slowly stopping at first into a normal run, then into a jogging rhythm, then stopping completely.

I felt Tomokazu being pulled back. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Orochimaru pushing Itachi forward, pointing at me. He was saying something to him. I only caught the last four words.

"You_ can catch her,"_ I read on his lips.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he looked at me in the eyes, and I saw Orochimaru nod.

Great.

…

Just fucking great.

…

Now he knew.

I turned back around and kept running. Tomokazu pushed past both of them, and he fixed me with a glare.

I didn't pause.

Tomokazu was _angry_.

I took a left.

I ran some more.

If Tomokazu caught me, I'd be back in that mental thing of his.

Then another left.

I ran some more.

I looked back and saw that I had lost them. I should've been happy, but when I turned back around, about 10 sound nin were blocking my way.

Perfect.

_Training. It's just training. Then you can go for ramen, right?_

Terrible liar.

But I lounged forward, my fists slamming into a man's face. I kept on running, and did a quick hand sign, wondering if it was worth it. Thank _Kami_ it worked. Soon, a wall of invisible chakra was keeping Itachi, Orochimaru and Tomokazu away from me. A force-field, basically. I looked back and saw Tomokazu crashing, punching and kicking, but with no success.

_I should have done this ages ago._

But I knew this wasn't going to last, since I was rapidly running out of chakra. I spun back around to face the now 17 shinobi in front of me. They all lunged forward, kunais ready.

Block.

Evade to the right, then under one's arm.

Grab his arm next, pull it, and throw him face-first into the others.

Block.

Kick the next's knees.

Jump over.

Block.

Spin around to avoid, and make sure you're still able to fight.

_Are you?_

Nope.

Hand to hand now. Fast and precise. Poke their eyes, pull their hair, scratch, break their noses and kick them between their legs.

Hey, who said I fight fair?

_That's it! Yeah! You've still got it!_

Shut _up._

My fist went through one's throat, killing him instantly.

Two more to go.

_Ooh, do the jump split in their faces!_

Yeaah, no.

I grabbed one by the hair and smashed his face into the wall.

Dodge the other's attack by scrunching to the ground.

Throw my head back in his face, and kick him in the ribs. Spin him around, and punch his spine, breaking it.

…

…

…

It was over.

…

…

…

I straightened up, rubbing my sore fists. That was when I felt someone breaking my chakra field. I turned, and I only saw two figures behind it.

Itachi was missing.

I felt a sharp blade on my throat, and I turned to look up at him.

I should have been afraid, but really, I wasn't. After all Tomokazu did to me, death didn't seem like such a bad thing.

So I kept on staring. He seemed a little surprised, and somewhat amused. But he was angry, that was obvious. He was looking at me with such a dangerous look that I'd have started shaking.

"You will be heading back where-"

"THINK FAST, ITACHI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing some guts in his face, which I collected from one of the dead sound nin. He dodged to the left, yes, but some of the blood splashed in his eyes, blinding him for one second.

I took off like a bullet.

I ran for a while, disoriented at first, until I saw the only window in the compound.

I was on the right track.

I took a left at the next intersection.

Then a right.

I ran some more.

Then kept it forward.

I ran some more.

Then, at the end of the corridor, I saw a wooden door.

The exit.

…

…

…

A moment later, I shoulder slammed into it.

…

…

…

Which then I regretted.

_Ouch_.

Damn, I should've stopped and opened the door like a normal person.

Then my face hit bushes and plants. I gave a small sniff, and my lips trembled.

_No. Get a grip. _

Ok, fine. Just keep moving.

I was now completely out of chakra, so I knew they couldn't find me by trying to sense me. Which meant I had to hide behind a tree.

I know that wasn't really exciting or creative, but right then I couldn't care less.

As I tried to catch my breath as quietly as I could manage, my hearing sense slowly came back.

I heard a yell. An angry, annoyed, and frightening scream.

"That BITCH!" I heard Tomokazu howl. "I'LL KILL HER!"

I could only think of one her.

"Tomokazu, calm down," Orochimaru hissed.

"This is YOUR fault! And UCHIHA'S!"

I closed my eyes.

"I promise I'll leave it to you if you'll ever find her."

"YES YOU WILL. _RIGHT NOW_."

"Tomokazu, you will not find her. Not at night."

"What?!"

"It's pointless. She's already gone. You _won't_ find her, I promise you."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" Tomokazu demanded.

"Because all she had to do was get caught in order to find my location."

"Oh yeah? For who? Herself? Ha, that's rich."

"For Konoha. Last year, when I bought her in. She got our location...-"

"You mean your location, I'm going!"

"...and all she had to do was wait to get out. Now she's gone."

"What the hell are you talking about, you ridiculous snake?" Tomokazu barked.

"You won't find her," Orochimaru repeated patiently, although through clenched teeth. "Injured or not, dying or not, at night, she hides. Too well for anyone to find. Too well for even Uchiha-San to find with his Sharingan."

"Uchiha-San can go up his own ass!"

"Tomokazu. You. Won't. Find. Her."

"How do _you_ know, huh?"

...

...

...

...

"Because… I taught her, alongside with Itachi. They were my students."

* * *

**Cliff hanger, anyone? xD**

**Yes, surprisingly enough, Itachi did have a squad. I tried researching it, but it doesn't come up. So I made it up. Get over it. And _no,_ Shisui wasn't in Itachi's team. He was too old, and they didn't put family members together. Duh. **

**Yeeey! I finished. Now I'll just go bang my head against a wall because I have to start putting the next chapter together. _Much_ fun! Yes! Should I? I mean, you guys aren't that responsive, so maybe I should just scratch it.**

**Nah.**

**-Kuriny**


End file.
